Lacus first Kiss
by Nani-KiraxLacus
Summary: After a horrible scene, Kira TRIES to leave the plant. Please Read! First story


Lacus' First Kiss

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and if I ever own it Shinn would've died "accidentally" in the first episode.

Cosmic Era 74

_It has been a year after the destruction of Minerva and soon afterwards a treaty was signed again that states the well being of the humanity which means no war._

~Also I think it would be best if a song accompanies you through the reading, so in some chapters I will post some songs, without further ado I welcome you to .. Gundam Seed Ost 1st ending piano

~KIRA

_The war recently ended, and I'm now a captain of ZAFT; whereas Lacus is now the chairwoman of ZAFT. It has been 3 months after the war ended and now I'm in my quarters inside my ship, Peacekeeper, but my thought changed from the war to Lacus. Lacus, my beautiful pink haired girl who is now the chairman. I'm happy for her, but it still doesn't change the fact that she is constantly busy of her job. I'm constantly on standby on the headquarters of ZAFT. Everything about her is now busy; I don't see her everyday or every 3 days. I only get to see her for 5 hours every week, pains my hearth significantly, because she is everything for me, but recently she started becoming a stranger to me. Whenever I see her on the headquarters I would always see Yzak with her, not to be jealous or anything but their always together! Ok, I might be a "little" bit jealous, but I finally snapped. I finally snapped when one day (the day in which I get to see her) I woke up screaming from my constant nightmares, to reveal that I was alone in my house. I was expecting for a certain someone to calm me and sooth me, but it never came. My eyes widened, for she's usually there for me, but instead of her a letter took her place instead claiming that she went to an important meeting. "AHHHHHH" my brain suddenly thought of the war, from Tolle's death to Flay's death (don't get me wrong, but she was a GOOD FRIEND and was the first one to love me). Every tragedy events struck me and without a second thought I cried, with no one to comfort me except my mechanical bird Tory. I calmed down and put on my captain's coat and I headed to her meeting. When I got there, a scene greeted me that will forever haunt me. A scene that shows Lacus holding hands with Yzak and running. The world slowed down around me, and I started running to nowhere bumping on everyone I come across. Unknown to me, Lacus and Yzak was only holding hands to prevent an influential noble to get a hold of her, but it's already done. _

_Meanwhile, Kira ran and ran until his body finally collapsed and fell. "No, Lacus.." I mumbled as tears started forming on my eyes. I cried and cried, until no tears formed. I stand up and the scenery that greeted me shocked me, for I unknowingly ran to the Clyne's Mansion. I glanced at the spot where Lacus used to comfort me when I almost died. "Lacus.." I thought and I started thinking of the recent events while I sat down and looked at the peaceful sea. I thought of the scene again and suddenly my heart suddenly started aching and once again I cried. "Why, I hate my life!" I shouted, "I should've never thought of a relationship after Flay". "I got to get out of here, before I lose my insanity", I thought as I stand up and headed home. _

_I unlocked the door, and noticed that someone was inside the house. I slowly sneaked in the kitchen to reveal a pink hair. "I can't.. I have to leave this place" I thought and I sneakily went to my room (also Lacus Room), and took all my stuff. After I was done packing, knowing the fact that Lacus will get here in a matter of minutes. I wrote a letter and took of the ring that's hanging of my neck, putting it beside the letter. Then I ran to my car and quickly drove to my ship._

_Meanwhile Lacus just finished eating and noticed that no one was in the house. "Weird, Kira should be here, since it's only 9 am." She thought as she walked to their room, not knowing the fact that an unforeseen event recently took place. She entered the room quietly, expecting Kira to be sleeping in the bed. However instead of Kira, there seems to be only a letter and Tori. She thought that it was probably a training activity as she jumped on her bed, then read the letter._

_Dear Lacus,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. You are now the chairwoman of ZAFT and seems to be always busy. Our relationship can't go on like this, so I'm ending this relationship right NOW. Now, you can finally hold hands with Yzak without secrecy. Anyway, if you ever need of me, contact my sister; although I don't think you will ever need of my assistance. Finally, know that you were the first one that I always cared for and that will never changed (a tear like mark formed, hiding the period)_

_Btw please take care of my tori. _

"_No, this can't be happening!", Lacus thought as she quickly slapped herself, for she thought that it was just a dream. She opened her eyes to the same scene, a letter and the ring. "No, no, no, no!" she shouted as tears started forming on her eyes. "Kira!" she shouted and broke down._

_Kira heard his name as he was preparing to head off, and hesitated to push down the accelerate. He looked up to reveal a pink hair in the windows._

_Lacus, without thinking started looking around the room thinking that it was a joke and looked outside in the windows to reveal Kira in his car. "Kira!" she shouted as she tried to jump over the window, but failed to notice that she slipped and was falling down fast. She thought that it was the end until Kira jumped and saved her._

_Lacus, suddenly look at Kira and cried on his shoulder. "Don't Leave me please" she pleaded and looked at his lavender eyes, "Please". "We were only holding hands, because someone was trying to marry me!" she told me. "Wait, what?" Kira said and he tried to let her down, but she wouldn't budge, persisting that she will stay in him until forever. "What do yo.." Kira mumbled, until he was interrupted by Lacus' lips. After a good 30 seconds, their lips departed from each other and Kira was staring at Lacus with wide eyes. "No, Kira, I don't want to lose you!" she shouted and kiss him again. Then rain started pouring upon them soaking them from head to toe. "I lov.." she started talking until she was silenced by his lips and then Kira quickly told her "I love you more". Kira then put her down and Lacus quickly hug him thinking that he will leave her. "No I'm not gonna let you go!" she shouted at him, but before she can utter another word, Kira told her "I will never let you go from now on". Lacus heard the word never and without a second thought she cried while hugging him. "You scared me, but pinky promise?" she asked holding her pinky and then a pinky suddenly wrapped around hers and Kira said "Promise" while smiling. They then kissed again, this time the rain poured around the couple, but nothing will stop them anymore as they smiled at each other and went inside the house._

Cosmic Era 74

Lacus Clyne, stepped down as the chairwoman of ZAFT to the surprise of everyone. Then the news quickly spread that states Kira and Lacus are engaged. Afterwards, a wedding occurred around the couple.

THE END! ~~~~~~

~Random Skyrim soldier – I used to to be the soldier of Alexandria Roma (the noble that tried to marry Lacus), but then he took an arrow in the knee.


End file.
